


I could be your perfect disaster, you could be my ever after (RachelxHelen)

by RedgravesTardis



Category: BadGirls, Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: Stuart has made rachel’s life hell by getting her addicted to drugs, but when she lives in the prison she realises that she’s here to get clean but she can’t get clean on her own so she starts to fall in love with the governor Helen Stewart., she also commits the to the murder of stuart.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - i do not own the main characters. I only own the storylines and Rachel's Sister (who isnt Melissa before you ask) , also this was an Roleplay that i had done and i wanted to turn it into a fanfic
> 
> ©RedgravesTardis2020  
>  Do Not Copy This.

Rachel was working with Stuart Hordley, where she had to help bring the drugs and money into him, she had been with him for a few years now so she knew just what to do.When Rach started to do well Stuart started to give a five/ten percent share of the money which she would use to get high. Rachel and Stuart was kinda a couple but wasn't as they was close and would fuck a few times but he would make Rach fuck other men for the money in order to get more drugs. When Rach would do a good job he would reward her by taking her out on "Dates".

Rachel counted to get high throughout the jobs he had asked her to do, it wasn't till one summer where Rachel was coming back from a job when she started to see police cars outside the building, she thought nothing of it at first as they could have been there for anyone. As the summer went on more police came and entered the building looking around for any evidence of any form of drugs that they were looking for, but with Rachel being high all the time she stayed in the apartment like Stuart had told her to.

When the police had enough evidence they went back to the station and told Helen about it, Helen was the main officer of the operation, when Stuart realised that the police found out he told Rachel to stay and not to say a word to anyone as he was gonna flee from the uk now that his business was about to crumble.

Rachel didn't know what to do so she started to take more cocaine when she heard a knock on the door

"You got the wrong apartment love" she shouted from her bedroom dresser as that was where she was doing drugs. she didn't know that it was the night that she was going to be arrested.

As the months went by Helen had set out officers to parole the back streets as she had a feeling something dirty was going on down there. Helen wasn’t far wrong when it came to her gut feeling. Helen had said that there would need to be one undercover cop down and to investigate what was going on and how long for. It soon all began to spill and everything unfolded.

As Helen was stood outside the apartment knocking the door, she sighed hearing the women’s voice

’If you do not open this door, I will get it opened myself. So for your own sake, open the door.’ She spoke standing with officers around her, it was if they were protecting her.

Rach didn’t know what to do as she had one line left of cocaine to sniff she took her chances “one second” she shouted again before sniffing the last line of coke and got up , she had forgot to wipe it so there was fresh evidence , Rach soon came to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was , when she saw it was the police she quickly closed it again

“shit shit” she said to herself

Helen stood looking at the officers "Somethings going on in there, go investigate every room when you get inside!" She said before watching her come to the door "’Oi! Open the door!" She shouted loudly at her

“I said one second..” she repeated and looked around the room before she tried to act normal and opened the door so that she could come in,Rachel went back over to the bedroom that she had done the coke in and slowly close the door and stood in front of it “if your looking for Hordley I’ve not seen him in months..”

As Helen walked into the apartment, she looked around before nodding at the boys. She watched Rachel

“Oh Stuart? I wasn’t looking at him hunny” She smirked watching her “But thanks for letting me know that you know him” She spoke while walking around the place “Come into the living room while my boys do the search”

“I'm just a friend of his...” she spoke and watched her carefully and shook her head slowly to say no at first but soon gave in locking the bedroom door while watching the female officer then put the key back into the her dress

Rachel was wearing one of her shiny sequin dresses. She stood in the front room looking around a little shifty as she didn’t know how to handle the current situation, Helen was doing a walk but keeping Rachel in eye sight. She seen her looking shifty so went stood by beside her

“Stuart has a lot of friends, he must be lucky to have you” She smirked biting her lip before looking around the tv and table to see any sign of anything

Rach moved back from her a little  
“I can say I’ve known him for a good few years... what are you looking for?” she asked.

Helen looked around before watching her

“Do you know where he is?” She said “A lot of things darling'' she said before trying the door which was locked “Hmm, why is this door locked for?” She said watching her.

“Probably on the other side of the world? I know he mentioned it...” Rach paused “Urm.. ergh... that’s just a spare room... it’s always been locked... Urm... do you want a drink?”

Helen watched listening to her while fixing her trousers, her Scottish accent was very strong

“I’ve a feeling you know where he is” She spoke thinking before answering “Open the door to this room” The scottish blonde ordered. “’If you are taking part in what he has been doing, I’ll get between 5-10 years sentence so I advise you to speak up"

As Rach still didn’t know what to do but was co-operating with Helen for now and unlocked it before she disappeared into the kitchen where she picked up a knife, she wasn't actually gonna use it, she was just gonna hold it , As Helen watched her open the door before the younger blonde disappeared into the kitchen , Helen walked in and looked around seeing some of the coke powder left, she was gonna take a sample out of her pocket to pick up on it just to see what it was.

The coke that Rachel had just took started to affect her more , she headed straight to the apartments door in an attempt to escape but couldn’t get the door open quick enough, Helen hasn’t heard her yet, she finally got a sample and put it in a clear closed bag before smirking as she was finding exactly what she needed.

“Come on open” she spoke to herself trying to open the door but kept getting confused as the door wouldn’t stay open for her as it kept closing , she couldn’t escape from the window as they was a few feet up,Helen heard

’Oi!’She shouted and run out to see what she was doing “Trying to escape, imagine that” She grinned “Knew you were guilty”

“It wasn’t my fault...Come any closer and I’ll use it!” She shouted holding the knife up to her while her hands started to shake


	2. Chapter 2

Helen was watching her when she stood back as she saw the knife "wow okay okay calm down." She said "Just put that down"

Rach shook her head again she was too scared to give up the knife “I’m not actually gonna use it on you , all through there was a man who pushed his luck now he’s got a scar on his face.. she confessed to Helen without realising

Helen watched her closely as she stood against the door ’It is only you and me in here and I’m giving you a chance to drop the knife.’She said watching her And did Stuart make you this scared and filled with anxiety? What an evil bastard.’

Rach looked at Helen when her hand which was holding the knife began to shake “I don’t wanna hurt you but he’s in my head telling me to..” before she finally loosen her grip a little

Helen looked at hersHey focus on me, I’m here he isn’t here.’She said He's in your head, don’t listen to him I’m here I’m going to help you.’She spoke watching her.

“Your gonna lock me up and your gonna leave me to rot in a cell...” she said as she let her anxiety take over

‘Hey deep breathes.’She said watching her’ I wouldn’t do that to anyone, I take good care of my lot.’She said

Rach nodded a little and finally dropped the knife where after a long talk of Helen persuaded her that being arrested was going to help her get better, Helen let her pack a few things and also let her put a jacket on to cover up. 

After being arrested Rachel spent her first months of her sentence in her cell, she refused to leave due to her anxiety being sky high, she wasn’t ready to make an appearance, every morning she would tell the guard to re lock her cell as she didn’t want any form of company because she was finding hard to settle in, As the days went by Helen would try to go visit Rachel but she didn’t want the company so Helen wasn’t going to annoy her even more. She was very caring toward the inmates especially if she took time to get to know them.

Helen had reapplied her lipstick, she was gonna try with Rachel again like she did everyday as she made her way down to her cell, she knocked the door "Rach, it’s me Helen"

Rachel was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling when she heard Helen knock , her cell was a little messy as she had her clothes all over the floor as there was times in the night she would forget that she was in prison and go searching through her own things for cocaine “it’s just you because if it’s not I don’t want you to come in..” she responded

As Helen heard her, she opened the cell and went in locking it behind her "Hey you" She said not caring about the state it was in as she just wanted to know if Rachel was okay.

“Hey” she replied softly , she was much nicer to Helen when she wasn’t shit faced off cocaine , she looked a little better “what can I do for you?”

Helen smiled at her, she sat on the end of her bed "Just wanted to come visit you" She spoke while looking over at her.

She watched her movements “I need my fix of cocaine..” Rachel was really dependent on it and confessed it to Helen

Helen looked at her before rubbing her leg "But when you take it you turn into a different person.’

“I know but I’ve depended on it for so long it’s become a part of me.. I’m up every night trying to find some then I realise I’m not at the apartment..” rachel explained softly to her

Helen looked at her "Well, if I get you some promise you won’t tell a soul" She said watching her while rubbing her leg.

Rach sat up a little watching Helen and nodded to say yes “I won’t tell a sole I hardly know anyone... why are you being nice to me I mean I threatened you with a knife”

Helen watched her Because everyone deserves a second chance She smiled "I'll get you some, you can keep in here" She spoke softly

“Did I hurt you back then? Because if I did I am truly sorry”

She smiled "Hey don’t worry about me, I know you didn't" She said softly getting up’ I won’t be long.’

Rach gave a little smile “you better not.. I mean I’m not going anywhere” she said softly , in that short time together Rach started to drop her defensive walls around Helen like she was beginning to trust her

She smiled at her before leaving to go get her a bag of cocaine to keep her sane. Helen was very quick, it took her about 10 minutes before she was back again and took her hand putting the bag in it for her.

Rach felt and closed her hand but kept hold of Helen's hand and gave her a little smile “thank you” she said soft watching Helen again

Helen felt and smiled at her "you’re very welcome" She says softly feeling her hand against hers

“you Never know that I might surprise myself and not touch them...” she paused a little “even when I’m sober he’s still in my head.. I don’t know how to make him leave” Rach spoke again she never did know how to treat someone she loved like they should as Rach was yet to feel it as all her partners would manipulate her into doing things she didn’t want to do, especially Stuart who had manipulated her to the point where she thought no one would ever love her

Helen watched her more closely "Well I’ll be here and around when you need me" She smiled playing with her hand gently, Helen was starting to have feeling towards Rach. She found her very attractive "At night if you need me just come get me.’

Rach also played with Helens fingers as she just started to open up to her “he manipulated me so much that I don’t know how to love myself or others around me.. I’m telling you this because I don’t wanna hurt you”

Helen watched her "Hey you won’t hurt me" She said softly feeling her playing with her fingers "I can help you love yourself"

“Please? I’ll do anything you ask,I’ll even try to mix with others..”

"Hey I won’t throw you in the deep end" She says softly stroking her hand’ I’ll do it side by side with you"

Rach laughed a little "i would like that so much"


	3. Chapter 3

It took Rachel a year to settle in, since she had been there she had already made out with Helen and made a few friends , there was some that she didn’t get on with , she over heard them say that Stuart was back in town so from that second of hearing his name.

Rach started to plan something, she had a spare key to Helen's office when she needed time to herself , she went to the office and unlock it and noticed that Helen wasn’t there but her keys to the entire prison was on the desk, she walked over and carefully picked them up and put them in her pocket then left the office locking it up going back on to the G-wing and went and sat by the Juiles , she was worked up that Stuart was back in the UK

Throughout the year, Helen had a lot closer to Rach. Helen was loving life as it was going good and she enjoyed going to work now all due to Rachel. Helen was in a meeting with another inmate as their parole was coming up and she wanted to try to help them.

It was soon over and Helen was taking a walk around, she was out in the yard watching everyone carefully. She looked great in her tight suit, she had her hands in her pocket while watching.

Rach soon got up going to her cell where she hid the keys she was borrowing from Helen , she went outside and started punching the wall in anger unaware that Helen was on yard duty

Helen heard someone groaning loudly before looking around the yard then headed over to Rach "Oi!" She shouted softly before running over to her and pulling her away.

Rach felt someone pull her away from the wall “get off” she said before she realised it was Helen so she looked at her, Helen knew that she only just got Stuart out of her head “he’s fucking back in the uk! Which means he’s back to fuck with my head!” She shouted at her as she was full of anger, but she actually didn’t mean to raise her voice at her she was just scared again as she wanted to protect Helen from him.

Helen held her back softly while holding her close "hey deep breathes.’She says softly letting her get her anger out "Hey shush, I’ve got you I’m going to protect you" She held her and looked at her "Let's get you cleaned up"

“I want to kill him before he kills you , I’m not joking” she said before taking deep breaths and soon cuddled into her, she didn’t feel the pain of her knuckle that was cut and bleeding but Rach just nodded looking up at her

Helen looked at Rach "Hey I’m protected, I’ll even stay with you if that makes you feel any better" the blonde spoke softly kissing her head softly to reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere before taking her to the nurse's office.

Rach just nodded she knew what she was gonna later that night would cost her a few more or a huge chunk of years being added to her sentence “please” rach sat on the bed looking at Helen to help her focus

Rach flinched a little then grabbed onto Helens hand where she squeezed it “why do I have to be the last to know about him?” She asked

Helen cleaned her knuckles "i think people were trying to protect you" She says softly kissing her head

“I know you are ... Hel.. I got something to tell you ...”

Hel looked up at her "What’s up?"

Rachel really wanted to tell her about the plans but she chose not to knowing that Helen would stop her from seeing Stuart “its… urm...its Nothing bad just that I’ve been cocaine free for a year now” she spoke with a little proudness in her voice

Helen looked at her smiling "That's so amazing!! I’m so proud of you!!" She smiled hugging her

Rachel hugged her back and rested her head on her shoulder “I honestly couldn’t of done it without you”

"You’ve done so well this whole year!! I’m all happy for you!" She smiled

“You shown me there’s more to getting high”

"Good I’m glad I have" She smiled cutely at her.

“and I’ve also put on some weight to so some of my things fit better”

She smiled "thats great news, how you feeling? You happy about it?!"

“I’m slowly accepting myself more then I was and I’m slightly more hungry than before"

Helen finally got her cleaned up before smirking "Yeah? Good! I’m glad!’She smiled

Rachel had kept her head down for the rest of the day as she wanted to go through with her plan of confronting Stuart. So she kept herself busy by helping out the two Julies and by taking some time out in her cell

Later that night when it was dark Rach was putting her plan into action, she had the keys in Her pocket and went out to the yard making sure she wasn’t gonna get caught and climbed up onto the building and jumped down on the other side.

Rach walked to the apartment that she has been sharing with Stuart , she picked up a very sharp knife before she hacked him to death, she had got his blood everywhere, all over the walls, her face and her whole body.

When she finished hacking Stuart to death she made her way back to the prison letting herself in through all the gates until she reached the office and knocked on in case Helen was busy or if someone else was using her office, rachel wanted to put the keys back before helen noticed that her keys was gone

Rachel sighed hearing Helen telling her that she could come into the office , rachel hesitated for a few moments as she was still covered in freah human blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel made her way in to the office , she was drenched in blood and looked up at Helen with a smirk before placing the keys on the desk she wasn’t gonna lie about why she had them

“This isn’t my blood”

Helen just swallowed hard, she really had no idea what had went on so she just let her talk after seeing her smirk, if she was honest this scared her as she hadn’t been this close to fresh blood in such a short period of time. She was kinda freaked out as she thought Rach was coming with her.

‘Who is it then?’She asked.

“Stuart’s ... I’ve just killed him well hacked him to death with a knife... and it felt so so good, oh you might want this...” she said and placed the murder weapon that was wrapped up in a kitchen towel on the desk

Helen was trying to progress all this information at once, she took a deep breath as she legit froze and didn’t know what to do before calming herself down "Right we need keep them clothes, go through all the routine again then you can shower okay?" She said softly.

“I know I’ve just lost my parole but did it for us... someone had to do something to stop him from manipulating others like me so I stole your keys and escaped and killed him..”she spoke before nodding

Helen was just shocked by how upfront she was about it. She went and got other officers to take her to go through the routine, Hel was gonna be there every step of the way. She had to send police and paramedics out to his flat.

Rach was only being upfront about as she only trusted Helen, This time was different, she never kicked off when then tried to handcuff her she just let them take her to the room , yes Rachel was scared to, about what she did but she mainly did it to protect Helen.

When she got to the room she new what to do, she looked at Colin and Di before di started to get samples of the blood, Rach looked up at Helen to let her know she could take her tracksuit off

Helen was kinda still in shock to everything that happened. She watched everything unfold while she was looking into thin air, she didn’t know that Rach was looking at her.

She started to come around and shook her head before looking "Were you talking to me there?" She smiled at her, she was so glad that she could keep Rach safe.

Rach knew she had scared her partner which she honestly didn’t mean to “does staring at you for a good solid five minutes count as talking to you?” She asked with a little smile

Helen looked at her "Yeah it does" She smirked watching her seeing how brave she was being "You’re so brave honestly" She smiled looking at her "I can’t wait until you’ve changed so I can hug you"

“I just wanna hug you and not let go for a long while” she spoke as she co-operated with Di “are we nearly down? Or do you need more blood samples and finger prints?”

Di looked at her"No you’re all done, you are one brave women.’He said before looking at Helen’You’ll have your hands full with that one" she smirked

Helen smirked at her "Oh I know" She said before looking "Lets go get you changed"

Rach didn’t have any on her to change into but there was a jumper in the office that took her fancy “Hel I..erm...i don’t have anything to change into ..”

"Hey, it's ok, I’ve some clothes in the office" She smiled watching her "I’ll sort you out"

Rach smiled a little “I knew I could count on you” she also wanted to hold her hand but as she was covered in blood she couldn’t

Helen smiled at her "You always can count on me" She says softly and opened the door taking her up to her office

Rach looked around “why did Colin put the handcuffs on so tight?”

"I’ll loosen them babe, I’m unsure" She said softly taking off her hand cuffs.

Rachel smiled soft and rubbed her wrist “I know I’ve scared you but that was not part of the plan”

Helen looked "I was just so shocked" She says softly and watched her taking her into the office "Want me to wait in the shower block"

“Please your still the only officer I trust to be in there with me” she said watching Helen pick up the jumper for her 

When Rach was finally in the showers she watched all the blood off and watched her hair numerous times until she felt like she had gotten the blood of her hair. When’s she was all clean she sat on the floor with her head in her hands letting the water fall on her, This was the exact moment she realised what she had done, so she started to fall apart but it wasn’t enough to send her back on drugs well not yet anyway

Helen was stood outside the door talking to Colin, Colin had a thing for Helen but she wasn’t interested. Helen soon came back in and saw Rachel "You okay b?" She asked looking at her before going over and bending down.

Rach looked up slowly and into her eyes being truthful with her again”I’ve made a huge mistake.. I just realised what I’ve done and now I’m the murder"

Helen looked at her pulling her close "Hey shush I’ve got you babe’She held her against her" You will get more time, but it’ll be less if you confess.’She said softly

“But I did confess.. I confessed straight to you.. so who do I need to confess to again?” She asked cuddling into her more “I couldn’t stop, I tried but it felt so good.. I’m sorry”

She looked at her "In the court babe’She said holding her protectively’ he deserved it.’She kissed her head softly

“He said your name and I snapped.. would you be there in court with me?”

"Of course I’ll be with you, what did he say about me?" She asked stroking her hair gently

“That he was gonna kill you because he doesn’t like anyone getting close to me...”

Helen watched her "I would of dared him too!" She said getting angry "But thanks for looking out for me"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel just cuddled into her for a few more minutes before letting go a little where she looked up at Helen

“What happens now? I mean right now?” she asked a little nervously 

Helen took her hand and pulled her up from the floor of the shower , she began to rub her hand to calm her before she replied 

“Well.. you can go back to your cell if you want time alone or you can come chill with me up in the office”

“I think I want to stay with you for a little while” she replied softly as she stood up and dried herself off before putting on Helen's baggie jumper that just covered her, she then put her hair up in a pony tail. Helen watched her making sure she was dry before taking her up to the office where Rachel sat on the sofa with her and cuddled into her, again she looked up at her

“Are you mad at me for taking the keys?”

helen looked at her concerned “You took my keys?! You should have at least told me! I can get into deep shit for this Rach!' the Scottish raised her voice at the brunette, while she rubbed her head.

The brunette watched and sat up a little “Look I really wanted to tell you, But at least I gave them back didn't I?” Rachel paused and gave a sigh “Not like the others who wouldnt even dare to return them..” she replied with a shrug

The older blonde continued to look at her “Oh so it's all okay?” Helen moved to the edge of the sofa “Jesus Rachel it's not okay at all!” she raised her voice again 

Rachel soon put her head in her hands “i didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me see him, so I stole your keys and escaped... i'm sorry for trying to keep you safe.. next time I wont bother...” 

Helen continued to rub her head before taking off her jacket as she was over heating from getting angry with Rachel “Rachel.. you're one crazy woman,fuck, I do love you , you know” the blonde paused before pulling the brunette close to her again “If you pull a stunt like this again, be sure to tell me first”

The brunette could see how pissed off she had made the blonde so she was about to get up and walk out the room but soon felt the blonde push her close to her “I'm really sorry but I promise if I was ever to pull a stunt like this again , you will be the first one to know I promise” 

Helen stroked her face before kissing her softly “i've really got my hands full with a bad girl haven't I?” she smirked 

the brunette kissed her more deeply and pushed her down on the sofa and sat on top of her “You so have, but I promise im worth it” 

Helen held onto Rachel's waist kissing her more sexually before she moved her hands on to her ass and smacked it

Rachel smirked sexually “Your so helpless when i'm on top”

“You turn me on so fucking much!” The older blonde replied smirking back at her while she rubbed the brunettes ass

“Oh I'm so glad I do” The brunette smirked as she teased

The older blonde groaned out sexually to Rachel's touches “Mm baby”

“Mm what?” Rachel asked biting her lip sexually

“Babe stop teasing!” she shouted playfully with a smirk then also biting her own lip sexually

“Your just so easy to tease, i'm sorry”

“But you're not though are you?” the blonde grinned as she took off Rachel's jumper and throwing it on to the floor “Mmm look at you”

“I'm a little bit more fatter now” Rachel winked 

“Mmm your sexy” Helen grinned as she watched her

Rachel ran her hand down Helen's body before deciding that she was about to pull down Helen's trousers and pants and saw how wet she was “Mmm someone's very wet from all that shouting” she teased

Helen looked at her with another smirk “I've been trying so fucking hard to hold off to have you”

“Mmm while I love it, because your all nice and wet for me to play with” Rachel winked and pulled her on the edge of the sofa, where she then got up and got on her knees and gently started to lick her 

Helen had opened her legs wide for her as she watched Rachel get onto her knees when she smirked “Mmm...stop with the teasing, I really need to feel your touch” she paused for a second as she felt Rachel's tongue against her she moaned out a little “mmm fuck im weak at your touch”

Rachel continued to lick her slowly and grently before she got a little faster “Mmm.. you taste so good!”

Helen gripped on to Rachels hair, as Rachel felt Helen grip her hair she smirked against her pussy “Mmm fuck!” she moaned out as she put her head back slowly as she arched her back

“Not so superior now are you? She teased as she pulled away and inserted two fingers inside her and gently fingered her.

“Baby..Shush” the blonde moaned out as she felt and arched her back fully 

“You get so weak when im bad, its really cute” she replied and fingered her deeply but continued to be gentle

“Hey, shush you, you weaken me!” Helen moaned out more sexually while putting her head back more

Rachel decided it was time to finger her a little fast so she did “I love you”  
Before Rachel knew it Helen was close to her climax so Helen groaned more sexually as she tried to hold back from bursting on Rachel's fingers

Rachel could tell that she was trying to hold back as Helen's legs started to shake “Mmm do princess”

Helen soon relaxed hearing Rachel before she came all over Rachel's fingers, Rachel smirked feeling Helen's hot cum on her fingers so she took them out and licked them “Mmm so good”

The older blonde continued to moan out sexually “Fuck babe!”


End file.
